Sebastian gets lucky
by Bagginsthename
Summary: Since we do not yet know much about Sebastian I thought I would take a shot. I see him as very clever, manipulative, and more then a little off the straight and narrow path. Venturing into bi-sexual and love triangles.
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian gets lucky

(A small dabble)

Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to Cassandra Clare and MI.

Chapter One: Fly on the wall

"C'mon now, Alec." pleaded Magnus.

"You've pushed too far Magnus." said Alec.

"I'm sorry, alright?" said Magnus reaching his hand out to Alec.

"I think we need a break." said Alec as he stormed out of the room.

Magnus sat down feeling defeated. When will he learn not to joke about Jace or even bring the subject of Jace up. All he wanted was Alec and he seems to be pushing him away. How stupid can the High Warlock of Brooklyn get? Pretty stupid, he answered himself. Love can make you a fool. And Magnus started to dwell on all the mistakes of his very long life. Some time had passed when finally Magnus thought, alright enough feeling sorry for himself. He needed a plan to make things up to Alec. Yes, and then there will be make up sex! Oh, now he was definitely feeling better, infinitely better, and he left to shop for all of Alec's favorite things.

Meanwhile, Alec was not as quick to turn things around in his mind. He walked quickly through the cold winds of January with his jacket open but he didn't feel the icy cold. Inside he was steaming mad making the cold feel good passing threw his sweatshirt. How could he love someone who could torture him. Could he love anyone? Could anyone really love him? Is this what they call teenage angst? He always had a good sulk when he was angry even when he was a child. He remembered the time when Jace took his first weapon without asking. It was a double-ended knife with the handle in the center that his father had as a young Shadowhunter. Alec was so proud that his father trusted him with this family heirloom and he practiced with it religiously. One day Jace went into his room and "borrowed" it to try without asking permission from Alec and then forgot where he left it. Oh, how Alec was furious with Jace. He told Jace that he KNEW that Jace was jealous and he had gotten rid of it, not lost it. It was Alec's family heirloom and Jace was NOT family. That was long ago and Alec still felt the guilt of his harsh words to this day. They made up of course, first as a mandatory request from his father. Then later, when he meant it. Jace, his parabatai, his fantasy. Alec could never stay mad at him. Jace was who he went to talk things out, to celebrate victories, to tell his secrets.

Now he had no one to talk with because he couldn't tell Jace what had transpired between him and Magnus. What Magnus said and how Alec reacted, the thought of the argument made Alec feel like he needed a good fight. Yes, he wanted a fight and he knew where he could find one. So, off he went to the other side of the city. He finally found the bar he was looking for and entered searching for demons disguised as patrons. He walked inside and was immediately blinded by the darkness. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust and when they did he saw someone walking up to him, it was Sebastian.

"Well, hello there Alec, funny meeting you here. We are over in the corner, come join us. I'm just going to get another round. What's your poison?" said Sebastian.

"Oh, uh, I don't want to interrupt. I just came in for a soda." said a surprised Alec. Who are the 'we?' he was thinking.

"Don't be silly, you would never interrupt. Go on over, I'll get the soda." said Sebastian as he walked away leaving Alec to peer through the darkness at the corner table. He only saw one other person there, so he thought he would go see who it was and when he arrived he had a surprise.

"Hi, Alec. Come sit down." said Clary.

"Clary?" said Alec.

"Yes?" said Clary

"What are you two doing here?" asked Alec, still on edge and looking for a fight.

" We went to see the new movie at the corner and the popcorn was so salty that we felt like just having a few drinks before heading back to the Institute." said Clary.

"Does Jace know you two went out together?" Alec spoke with a dare in his voice as he started to take a seat.

"Don't make this into something sordid Alec. It was just an afternoon movie, not some afternoon delight." said Clary getting her defenses up.

"I'm sorry." said Alec trying to gain some control now. " Magnus and I had this fight."

"Oh, sorry. Where is he?" asked Clary wanting to help.

"I left him at his place. It's a long story." said Alec starting to come down from all the adrenaline.

"I don't mean to pry." said Clary.

"Thanks." said Alec."Excuse me for a second, just need to hit the bathroom." and off he went.

Sebastian then returned with the round of sodas.

"Gee Clary, that must be a record." mocked Sebastian.

"What ?" asked Clary now really feeling defensive. All she was doing was sitting at the table minding her own business.

" How long did it take you to scare off Alec?" laughed Sebastian.

Clary smiled and said, "Oh, he just went to the restroom."

"I thought maybe you were trying to keep me all to yourself." said Sebastian with a wink.

Clary just looked at Sebastian, she didn't answer one way or the other. Sebastian was intrigued. Then he excused himself for the restroom too.

Clary became nervous again, not in a defensive way like someone is picking on her, rather in a 'what did I just start' way. She watched Sebastian walk into the men's room and thought he was going to tell Alec to have his drink and then leave them alone. This wasn't supposed to be a date date, but Sebastian was so handsome and she couldn't help but be flirtatious with him. Clary started the fantasy she made up in her head after the first time they met in Idris as her mind drifted off into a daydream about the guy from her imagination that stepped out of her drawings. She stared at the flashing red and gold lights in the jukebox while she floated away inside her head.

Alec was just leaving when Sebastian literally bumped into him.

"Oh, so sorry Alec." said Sebastian with a crooked smile.

"Huh, oh no sweat." said Alec as he veered his path to walk around Sebastian. Except Sebastian quickly stepped in the same direction and bumped Alec again. This time Sebastian smiled fully at Alec.

"Oops, did it again, sorry." said Sebastian.

Alec stood his ground now wondering what kind of game he was playing.

"It's alright." said Alec. Now trying to pass Sebastian on the other side.

Sebastian nimbly slid over with Shadowhunter speed to stand directly in front of Alec, but this time he looked around the room to make sure it was empty of any other patrons other then themselves.

"What are you doing, Sebastian?" asked Alec while raising his hands to his hips and trying not to start the fight here.

"Seizing the moment." said Sebastian as he placed one hand on Alec's shoulder. Alec froze and stared at the beautiful Sebastian. It only took a few seconds for Alec to realize that Sebastian was hitting on him. He smiled thinking about his earlier thoughts of him and Clary. Now he realized why Sebastian wanted him to stay for a drink too. Fate is a funny thing thought Alec. Alec smiled at Sebastian and waited for him to make another move to be sure. He didn't have to wait long, Sebastian raised is other hand and now both hands were firmly on Alec's shoulders. Sebastian took a step closer to Alec so that they were close enough to kiss.

"Hey Alec." said Sebastian.

"Yeah" answered Alec acknowledging Sebastian's desire by placing his hands on Sebastian's shoulders.

Alec started thinking that this may be better then a fight to blow off that steam through the awkwad silence.

"And here I thought you were hitting on Clary. My bad." said Alec.

"Who said I'm not." Sebastian answered raising an eyebrow.

Alec felt confused then started to panic thinking that he did misinterpret Sebastian's intentions. Now he just wanted to run away, anything rather then explain himself. But Sebastian remained calm. Looking into Alec's eyes he found himself drawn into a kiss where their lips barely touched. Sebastian pulled back slowly and then quickly went back for another. With the second kiss Alec could no longer control himself. All of his pent up energy forced Alec to pull Sebastian into his arms. Alec open his mouth and sent his tongue probing deeply past Sebastian's lips. Alec thought he was going to teach Sebastian a lesson. Sebastian went right along with Alec as both started breathing more rapidly. They finally separated and the silence was broken.

"Let's get out of here." said Sebastian.

Alec, trying to control his breathing, nodded in agreement since he was completely brain dead now. The two turned and left the room and back into the bar. They went back to the table where Clary looked up from her drink.

"I started to wonder if the party moved into the boys room." said Clary with a teasing smile.

"It has." laughed Alec.

Clary said "Whatever." and then looked up at Sebastian who seemed to be in deep thought.

Finally Sebastian spoke," Clary, let's get out of this demon hole."

While Clary got up and was putting on her coat and gloves Alec whispered to Sebastian.

"Are we going to take Clary to Luke's or the Institute." while trying to think of where they could go to be alone.

"Neither" answered Sebastian. And Sebastian turned to leave without giving Alec a clue to what his thoughts were at the moment. Sebastian was an extrodinary gambler with a great poker face and an addiction to high stakes.

Alec shrugged it off and decided to follow wherever they needed to take her before they could go off by themselves. Clary secretly licked her lips as she went out behind the two Shadowhunters in her dreamy state, though deep within her she knew no one like Sebastian would take her seriously as a love interest.

Well, should this drabble become a story? Thanks to all who sent help in the past and pleeze review.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian gets Lucky

Disclaimer: Not a Cassandra Clare production.

Chapter Two

Eenee Meenee Minee Moe

While they were walking toward a special place that only Sebastian knew of, who should they encounter, but Jace.

"Ahhhh, Les Trois Mousquetaires" said Jace with a wave of his arm as if he held a fencing foil.

"Wha?" asked Clary as she is shaken out of her fantasy with her cheeks glowing red. Jace thinks she is embarrassed because she thinks he made some lewd remark and smiles sweetly at her.

"All I did was call you the Three Musketeers." answered Jace. He was practically nose to nose with her. "So, where are you hot shots headed?"

"I thought we would hit my godmothers' place for some three way sex." said Sebastian with a straight face.

Jace looked at the three of them and broke out laughing. He fell to his knees and doubled over to slap the sidewalk.

"Oh, Sebastian, you are such a riot." laughed Jace as he wiped his face and stood back onto his feet.

"Well, if you're not interested, then we'll be off." said Sebastian. The three of them turned to leave Jace.

"Alright, alright, may I join you?" asked Jace with his most serious face.

"Sure." said Alec.

"Oh, Jace." said Clary.

"The more the merrier." said Sebastian with the wheels spinning in his head. And the new foursome went walking up to Park Avenue. When they reached the marble walled lobby Jace, Alec, and Clary were very impressed. The doorman walked them to the desk where they were welcomed. Sebastian made some small talk and then they walked over to the elevators. Jace was waiting to say something without having someone over hear him. He thought he would have his chance in the elevator but when the doors opened there was an attendant in there also. They walked in and Sebastian didn't even have to say which floor. The button was pushed for them and they all rode up in silence. Jace was thinking he hadn't been around such quiet since his time with the Silent Brothers. They each murmured a thank you as they left the elevator and turned left walked down a long hallway with one wall all windows to a fabulous view. When they reached the apartment Sebastian took out a single key and unlocked the door. He was first in turning on lights as they others entered.

"Nice place your godmother has here. Who is she ?" asked Jace.

"No one you would know Jace, just someone who would take me in if I ever lost my parents when I was young. You know, like the Lightwoods took you. Jace and Alec looked at each other.

"So, look at the time, it's quarter past cocktail hour." said Sebastian. "I'll make something very special for you Clary. An Idris Portal."

"What?" exclaimed Jace and Alec together.

"Where did you get the ingredients for that?" asked Jace.

"Oh, let a guy have a secret Jace, c'mon." said Sebastian with a wink. He then started to mix very colorful clear liquids together.

"I'll take mine shaken, not stirred." said Jace trying on his best 007 impersonation. Clary and Alec laughed. They were enjoying their surroundings and nibbling on some nuts on the bar.

"So what is in this drink?" asked Clary.

"Well, little lady, it is not for the timid." said Sebastian smiling.

"They call it the Portal because you leave this world behind and fly off to somewhere else. You drink enough of these and you could be out for weeks. I once heard..." said Alec but Jace cut him off.

"We are responsible Shadowhunters Alec." said Jace trying to stop Alec from getting Clary worried. He wouldn't even try one with Clary around. He would designate himself to watch over this group.

Sebastian was listening and watching the group. He was in the mood for some fun and he wanted everyone to join in so below the bar he dropped a tiny drop the fizzed into each drink and then started handing them out. Alec took his gave a salute and went over to a couch.

"I'll need this to cushion my fall." said Alec. And grinning took a large gulp from the over sized martini glasses. "Hmm, just right, not too sweet. Good job Sebastian, you can be my bartender anytime."

"Why thank you Alec." said Sebastian as he handed the last glass to Jace. Jace was watching Clary sip her drink and watch the multicolors swirl in the glass.

"Look." said Clary. "The colors move around in the glass, but I'm not stirring them. I can just watch them move around. How do they do that?"

"It's like looking into a strange portal, don't you think?" said Sebastian as he came to Jace. "Why Jace, you put your drink down without even trying it. I'm insulted."

"Don't be. I just don't want anything." said Jace.

"Not even some Idris fizz? It's non alcoholic." said Sebastian.

"How do you have this here in New York? I thought it was forbidden to bring it out of Idris. I thought it could be fatal to mundies." said Alec.

"I'm a bad, bad boy Alec. Are you gonna turn me in?" asked Sebastian.

"Sorry, but no. This is just too good." said Alec. By this time Sebastian handed Jace a spiked fizz as well and they all drank up. Clary the smallest of the four started to feel the effects of her drugged drink first. She became giggly and Jace thought she was just a tipsy lightweight. Sebastian put on some music and started to dance with Clary. She closed her eyes and felt the music move her around. She then opened her eyes and looked around for Jace. Finding him she stretched out her hands and danced over to him. Only it was Sebastian, not Jace. The drug made her think Sebastian, the man in front of her, was Jace. She giggled and walked right up to him. They started to kiss.

Mean while Jace also felt the drug, but he knew he was drugged. He tried to shake it off, but it was hitting him fast and hard. He was worried he would pass out. He wandered over to Alec for help never looking up for Clary. When Jace reached Alec, Alec was in a half asleep state. He was mumbling to Magnus about making up. Jace didn't understand him and when he looked down at the couch all he could see was Clary lying there instead of Alec. Alec reached up to Jace seeing Magnus himself. Jace knelt down next to Alec and stroked his hair off his forehead.

Sebastian whispered to Clary that he wanted to be alone with her. She looked into Sebastian's' face and said yes to her vision of Jaces' eyes. She felt like she was swimming in warm water. Her movements slow. She felt so uninhibited with Jace. They entered the bedroom and Sebastian closed the door.  
He went over to Clary who stood at the side of the king size bed and ran his fingers in her hair while kissing the back of her head.

"Ooo, its so large." said Clary about the bed.

"Glad you think so." said Sebastian. He then started to nibble her ear. Clary turned around giggling.

"I meant the bed silly." said Clary. But Sebastian ran out of witty things to say. Clary had unbuttoned her top while standing with her back to Sebastian as well as her front clasp of her bra. The material hung around her breasts leaving them completely exposed. Her breasts weren't large but firm, shapely and her nipples were hard. Sebastian, not drugged in the least reached out for them and Clary pushed herself into his hands. He then brought his arms around her body never letting the contact off her satin skin. His passionate kiss made Clary's' knee buckle and they went down onto the bed. Sebastian shifted his weight off of Clary and opened her shirt completely off her chest. He ran his hands over and over her. Clary called out to Jace and Sebastian smiled while thinking what clever little devils the Seelie Court fairies were to make such a drug.

End of chapter

(OH NO, not food from Seelie Court!) Why am I being so evil to these nice characters? Because it is fun and tomorrow is just more work. So if you don't like evil tricks then stop right here. Someone asked me to contiue this so here it plays out.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian gets Lucky

Disclaimer: Not a Cassandra Clare production.

Chapter Three

Eenee Meenee Minee Moe

Jace saw Clary in Alec's eyes, and Alec saw Magnus...They were just about to kiss.

Across town during all the drink mixing and other bad vibes, the real Magus was putting the finishing touches on his make up plan with Alec. He shopped and used his magic to cook up some interesting treats. Church walked into the bedroom as he was choosing the bathrobe color. He looked down at the cat and got a quick look. Church then turned and started to leave.

"Hey there Church, don't you turn your back on me." said Magnus. Church kept walking slowly toward the door. Magnus continued,

"What? You have something to tell me? Church you stop this moment." and Church did stop and turn toward the sound of his frustration. He smiled, his best Cheshire cat impression.

"Very cute, Church. What do you want to tell me?" said Magnus.

Church turned completely and sat down facing Magnus.

"Yes, you do a fabulous Cheshire Cat...quick call Broadway, I hear they are running a revival of CATS, you simply must audition." said Magnus ending with a sneer. Church stared at him.

"What was that Church? I would never talk down to you." said Magnus with a dead pan stare.

"Tell me what about Alec. Church, must I remind you that I am the High..." started Magnus.

"So, if you do not wish your tender vitals to fall off stop all this fooling around. Alec may get here any moment and..." said Magnus.

"What do you mean, he won't be here for a while, where is he?" asked Magnus. He started to travel through thought around the city looking for Alec. He also heard Church drone on and on. Finally Church said something useful.

"Did you say Alec and Jace are about to kiss? More then kiss? Explain yourself cat." Magnus sat down on the edge of the bed. He was trying to keep composure , but the thought that he chased Alec into Jace's arms was making him feel queasy.

"Let me get this straight, Sebastian drugged all of them? I'll find him where?" said Magnus, then when he focused he found Alec in his minds eye, Jace hovering over him. Magnus snapped his fingers and tremor sized rumbled radiated out from under his building. The earthquake traveled like a wave through the city being picked up on earthquake registers. When it hit Sebastian's place they all froze.

Time had stood still.

"Thank you Church, you were quite valuable to me today. You are the brightest of magical cats and underestimated by the Shadowhunter world. You were so smart to come live with me. I will reward you generously when I return. Oh, and I'm sorry about the quip about your tender vitals. I would never harm you Church, my friend." said Magnus. With that he "poofed" himself over to the apartment and walked over to the statue figures of Alec and Jace. He took a good look and then went into the bedroom to find Clary on the bed and Sebastian frozen mid climb on top of her. They were still clothed for the most part. Magnus walked over and lifted the glass. He looked at the swirling concoction and made a face. He did not have to smell it, he knew what it was and he had his plan in place.

When he left this would all be cleaned up, he would take his friends back home to Brooklyn,and Sebastian would be tamed. He took a good look around and then let out a string of words to invoke powers from this world and Idris. When he was done he was back at his place in the kitchen. He could hear Alec, Jace, and Clary laughing as he carried his plate of snacks out to them.

"Ready for something delish?" asked Magnus. Alec had seemed to forgotten their little tiff from earlier. Clary was oblivious to how she got there.

"You really must try the mushrooms, they will practically melt in your mouth. Alec, have you picked a movie yet?" said Magnus.

"Mmm, I love the mushrooms." said Clary.

"I'm not sure about the movie Magnus. How about something else, I have a headache like I'd been drinking up a storm." said Alec.

Jace was acting a little stiff, he felt something was not right, but everything seemed OK. Magnus knew it would fade soon enough.

"Jace, try the egg roll, just like Taki's" said Magnus and gave a warm smile to Jace.

Meanwhile, back at the ranch, the Chicken Ranch, Sebby, the new girl, was counting her money at the end of a profitable night.

Moral to the story: Don't mess with the friends of people in High Warlock places.

This is dedicated to Church...the one who stopped the CATastrophe from occurring.


End file.
